falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nuka-Motive Weekly: 2076 Issue
From issue 2, volume 26, released February 03, 2076. NukaMotive is your source for all the latest automotive concepts, updates, breaking news. Today, we review a bestselling car from across the pond... ''The Travanta!'' : Europe's Bestselling Car gm_clandestine_v10002.jpg gm_clandestine_v10003.jpg gm_clandestine_v10004.jpg gm_clandestine_v10006.jpg gm_clandestine_v10007.jpg gm_clandestine_v10009.jpg gm_clandestine_v10011.jpg gm_clandestine_v10017.jpg As we all know, our neighbors across the pond were hit pretty hard by the Resource Wars, so they didn't have much money to waste on engineering and design. However, here at NukaMotive, we can easily say that the Travanta is an ingenious work of necessity. They may not have had much to work with, but by golly, they made the best of it. The heart of the car is basically a 2-cylinder from a generator, but the car is so light, and the engine is so torquey that it can easily hit it's top speed, 90 kph, without breaking a sweat. Speaking of lightness, the whole frame is made of aluminum and the body panels are made from dent-resistant plastic, meaning the whole car only weighs 2400 lbs! -Keep reading to read the rest of the review Travanta v. Corvega We figured that if the Travanta is Europe's best-selling car, then we should pair it up with America's bestselling car, the Corvega. Some of you may think that this is unfair, as the folks at Chryslus had a massive budget to design and engineer the Corvega on, but I think you will be surprised by our verdict. Anyhoo, let's start with power. Obviously, the Travanta takes this one... wait what? You read that right; the Travanta takes this one. Why? Because the determining factor in power is how it is delivered, and the Travanta delivers it quickly, crisply, and smoothly. On the other hand, the Corvega, while smooth, slowly lumbers along even if you give some go-juice. Now some people prefer smooth and slow, and that's okay, but we like the tight, crispness the Travanta offers with it's six-speed manual. Now on to interiors. We have to say it, Corvega takes this one. It's unfair, we know, but the Travanta's interior could have been assembled by a kindergartener. There's cheap, brittle plastic everywhere, and the few metal pieces inside are also cheap and tinny, and the seats feel like you're sitting on some foam with a layer of vinyl overtop them, which they probably are. The Corvega, however, has high-quality chrome and metal everywhere, there's plush fabric, and you could tell me the seats were made out of an angel's cloud and I would believe you. Now, on to ride quality. Again, Corvega takes it. What did you expect? But you have to keep in mind, these two very different cars are built for very different places. The Corvega is built to glide smoothly across miles and miles of flat road, where the Travy is built to forgive the potholes and bumps of the underfunded European road network. Well, that was an easy test, wasn't it? On to maneuvering. Travanta, all the way. The Travy was built for this test, it's turning circle is incredibly small, it flys around corners at top speed and sticks, it's definitely a fun little car. The Corvega on the other hand, oh my. To make this short, the Corvega has the turning radius of the R.M.S. Titanic after it sunk (too soon?), and if you tried to turn in any way like the Travy, your Corvega would end up in a wall. Alright, this was a short review, but the competitors are tied. I think you all know which one I'm going to pick... The Travy! Sure, the Corvega is much more comfortable, luxurious, and powerful (in a sense), but the Travy has so much more character. I wanted to drive the Travy floored wherever I went and fly around corners at top speed, but I would be terrified to do that in a Corvega. Long story short, the Corvega is a better buy for the money and is better for an American family, but if you want a characterful little commuter or even want to help out our neighbors across the pond, buy a Travanta. Category:History Category:Magazines